A four-year collaboration between the Nationl Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) and the National Naval Medical Center (NNMC) has resulted in the study of central amine metabolites in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of about 140 psychiatric patients, largely personality disorders and alcoholics. Results to date indicate that aggressive behavior may be inversely correlated with CSF 5-hydroxindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) and positively correlated with CSF 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenylglycol (MHPG). Alcoholics appear to have an increased 5HIAA in relation to acute intoxication. Disulfiram (Antabuse) appears to lower CSF homovanillic acid (HVA) and appears to increase serum norepinephrine (NE). Within these populations neither clinical depression nor aggressive behavior appears to be related to alcoholism. Data is being analyzed for subsequent publications. These patients have also been used as control data for other psychiatric diagnostic groups at NIMH.